A Bloomed Romance
by Virginia Deniard
Summary: Chihiro now 16 quiet goes to school and has a friend that cares about her then she remembers the past and wonders if haku will come its being 6 years and she is still waiting for him will he break his promise or will she come see him for herself what will happen read and see.


( My version of what Spirited Away 2 would be like if they're was one Please refrain from copying what I put please I DO NOT own Spirited Away or any of it's characters besides the one I make at the end of each chapter I finish I will tell you if I own any character if I do not then it is just the characters from the movie Spirited away as much as I would love love LOVE to own Spirited Away once again I don't and finally I am blindly writing this story Spirited Away 2 I have no clue how it will end or what will happen in it so I hope you like it, it may be a bit boring in the beginning but I'm telling you with my imagination it won't be boring for long so I am done talking now enjoy the story :) )

Chapter 1:

Chihiro! Chihiro wake up! You'll be late for school says chihiros mother. Okay okay I'm getting up! Yells chihiro she looks at her hand seeing the hair band granny zaniba, no face, z-bird and boh made for her 6 years ago when she was 10. Chihiro then sat up on her bed and said I miss them as a tear ran down her cheek she then stood up brushed her hair and put the hair band in her hair. She got dressed in black skinny jeans and a purple sweater that showed one shoulder then she put on black flat winter boots with fur on the inside of them. She went down stairs ate her breakfast kissed her mom and dad waved good bye and left for school.

She got to school a little late so she got a late pass and went to class. When she got in class the teacher said your late miss. Origono chihiro said sorry Mrs. rosabell and bowed politely and sat at her seat in the back quietly and started taking notes. Then she looked out the window and started thinking I miss them all why hasn't haku fulfilled his promise yet? Does he even think of me? Maybe I shouldn't have left. The bell ring when it was time for lunch and chihiro got her lunch out and started to eat then her friend Cassie came and said chihiro looky looky I have some yummy roman this time want some? Chihiro looked at her and smiled no thank you my mom made a bento for me today are you eating with me? Cassie said yes I am eating with you! Your the only friend I have Cassie pulls a chair next to chihiros desk and starts to eat. Chihiro says well true I am your only friend she sighs playing knowing Cassie would say something back to it. Grrrr chihiro don't make fun of others says Cassie sorry sorry couldn't pass it up Cassie said chihiro they both finish their lunches then the bell rings text me later says Cassie alright said chihiro.

School ends and chihiro walks to the path where they first found the spirit world. She walks up to the creepy statue and looks into the tunnel and yells HAKU YOU LIAR! YOU PROMISED ME! Then walks away from the tunnel then looks back at it in tears and runs home into the door kicks off her boots runs into her room and shuts and locks the door and sits on the floor. Wh why would he do this to me I miss him and the others they are were I belong I can't take this. Chihiro drags out her gym bag puts clothes in it writes a note to her parents and wait till everyone is asleep puts the note on her desk and gets her money she has been saving and runs to the tunnel.

She runs in the tunnel and shes the train station like she did when she was 10 then she hears the train she walks out of the station and sees the meadow. She walks over the rocks and shes what looks like a fair but no one is there. She walks up the steps to where a light pole is and then sees the bath house then tears come in her eyes I finally made it back to the place where I belong she said as the tears ran down her cheeks. Then she walks on the bridge to the bath house and stands in the middle of it and sees the person she missed the most and who broke the promise haku said chihiro hey chihiro it's been a while how have you been said haku as he walked up next to chihiro she stared at him he looked as old as she was. He still had the same colored clothes as always and his hair was down his back and his eyes were as beautiful as ever.

I've been great haku and you? Said chihiro in a shaky yet firm voice I've been doing really well I token over the bath house since yubaba has ran away. Chihiro laughed a little bit she ran away wow said chihiro haku looked at how much chihiro had grown and she looked like a full grown woman her hair was to her butt and she still had her bangs and she was taller but she still had no chest or butt. Yea she ran away because everyone was getting on her nerves so what brings you to visit chihiro? Asked haku. Chihiro glared at him and said you broke your promise and I'm not here to visit I'm here to stay and walked past him into the bath house down to the boilers room and slided the door. I'm here for a job said chihiro to kajimi I have all the workers I nee- sen! Yelled kajimi hello said chihiro

( well that's all for now and I do have my made up characters in this chapter it is Cassie and Mrs. Rosabell hoped you like it more is coming your way and please review I need all the help and opinions I can get )


End file.
